Memories Past
by Rabbits Keeper
Summary: A Glimpse into the lives of Carol, Daryl, and T-Dog before the Epidemic. Carol only had one friend that her husband tolerated, because of the gifts she brought every year...
1. Chapter 1

_Carol has three loves in her life. Ed, her husband, Sophia, her 7-year-old daughter and her best friend, Alice._ _Based in the world of the walking dead_, _before the events of the__ events of s1e01_ _Uhm, this is my first time doing this (on , anyway)... so I dunno if i doing it right... sorry... Anyway, I don't own anything, all the disclaimers that I should have., Its just entertainment wize. Later there will be chapters for all the characters, they just aren't finished yet._

The woman knocked joyously on the door.

"Carol! My love!" To her surprise a built football player opened the door.

"Uh-uhm... who the hell are you?" She asked, blinking wildly.

"I'm Carols boyfriend." he said the word with so much force it nearly knocked her over.

"Oh..." She blinked, and then she grinned. "Hi! I'm Alice!" She squealed happily, hugging the man kindly. He lurched back and started to say something when she slipped, uninvited, into the room. Carol came out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Alice!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the others neck. "How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm wonderful. I met your lover boy, he's cute." She said. "You two look good together." She nodded and turned to Ed, who was staring at the two.

"Alice..." He muttered aimlessly. "Why did you tell me she was coming over?" The woman smiled.

"I'm sorry baby." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "She didn't tell me until she was here." She kissed him again and pouted.

"Forgive me?" Ed's jaw clenched then he relaxed, kissing her deeply.

"Yeah, ok..." He sighed.

"So. Come on." Alice said, taking Carol's hand. "A day of chick flicks and shopping. Bye Ed!" She chirped, shutting the door. Then she popped back in. "Unless you want to come?"

"Sure I-"

"Well too bad, its girls day." She stuck her tongue out and slammed the door again.

Several Years Later...

Alice rang the door bell several times. Ed answered the door and she hugged him.

"Has it been a year already?" He asked, obviously not amused. Sophia came running out and jumped into the woman's arms,

"Hi baby!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Alice!" She came in, again, without asking, shrugging off Ed like he was just a fixture, a lamp per say, in the door way. Ed hated her; hated that she came over every year, once a year and over stayed her welcome. But at the same time, he didn't mind that she came, because she always came bearing gifts. And she always gave him something he had wanted, very badly. Carol walked out, wearing a smile. she looked charming in the dress, she looked beautiful, Ed smiled at that, but hid it.

"You look like a slut." He snapped. "What the hell are you wearing? Go put on a slip." He ordered and she looked down, her face fell.

"Sorry Ed, baby." Her body posture jellied down, obviously sad. She went to the stairs.

"Don't you dare, Carol!" The woman giggled. "It'll just be another thing you'll have to take off." She said. Oh. There it was another reason why Ed hated that little bitch. She scared him. Turning Alice settled her eyes on Ed's. Her eyes were a stern yellow oxide, and they contained a darkness that surpassed his. That she had more power over his wife then he did. "And she doesn't look like a Slut, admit she looks pretty and I'll give you a new toy." She held up an immaculately wrapped girl and winked at him.

"The hell do you mean by that?" He snarled, squeezing the door frame so hard it started to crack. There were those eyes again. Violence laced them for a moment, but she hid it with a smile.

"C'mon Ed, there's no reason to be jealous. We're not going somewhere that any MEN will see her. Just me and Sophia, oh, and maybe Jasper..." Ed's eyes lit up. Jasper... Alice's piece of ass from last year... or was it the year before that? He was cute in a... childish sort of way.

"Its true..." Ed sighed. "You do look real pretty, Carol." He said and threw her a smile. Sophia had become scared and hid herself against Alice's soft shirt.

"Good boy." She tossed the gift and he caught it with a snarky eye roll.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath. He couldn't be sure if her keen ears picked up the sound, but if she had, she hid it with another smile. He walked over to the couch and sat. Alice set Sophia down and rolled her shoulders back. She went to the door and waved Jasper inside.

Ed stared openly and smirked. The boy looked like a slut, wearing a tight pair of pants that accentuated his legs and backend in such a way, it was hard not to stare. He was wearing a loose thread shirt... and his hair was dyed blue. Alice went back to Sophia and handed the girl a present, then she offered one to Carol. They all sat around the room, and Carol gave them both a present each.

"You start, Carol." She sang and the woman sat down. She ripped the box open and smiled.

"Alice!" She exclaimed, holding the box close to her. It was something that Ed had seen her admire several times, but had decided that she didn't need it, and there for wouldn't it get it for her. It was just a book, about seven hundred pages long.

"Don't stop now, babe, there's more!" She giggled Carol squealed and pulled out the jewelry box. The velvet ones, with the little bump. She opened it and smiled. It was a pretty little pendant, on the end of a chain.

"Help me out Ed?" She asked, pulled his hair back so ed could fix the clasp for her. He did so and laid a hand on her neck. He squeezed a little bit and she forced a smile.

"Thank you; baby." She kissed his cheek and returned to the back. Some bath salts and bubble bath were all that was left. She smiled again and got up to give the woman a hug. Alice had a knack for showing up right when the woman needed her the most. She always brought things that they all wanted. And even though Ed HATED her, he was always in a FAR better mood for weeks after she had left.

It never really surprised Carol. Alice had been her best friend since grade school. When she came into a room, everything changed. She had an awe-inspiring personality that was more than just addictive. Not only did she have a confidence level that hit the roof, she also had class. Carol envied her, but loved being around her. She always knew what Carol wanted, or needed. She was a true friend, and the only person Carol had ever told about Ed, and her prayers for his... death.

That day, Jasper stayed with Ed, and the three girls went out. While Sophia played in the park

"Of you're that worried about it, why don't you just leave?"

"Because... I can't." She didn't know how to explain it.

"If you came to live with me./.." She shrugged. "Baby, he's terrified of me and well..." She set a hand on her shoulder. "If you were to live with me, he'd never come close to you or Sophia again."

"I just realized something... "The woman looked up from her ice cream.

"Hm?"

"I don't know anything about you..."

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side.

"We've always been too busy talking about my problems to even get to the topic of your life..." She muttered. Alice blinked

"I guess your right... wanna talk about me instead of you and your husband for a while?"

"Yeah that would be nice." Alice snuggled down in her seat.

"Whatcha need to know."

"What did you decide on for your career?"

"I work as a writer, an artist and a scientist." She smiled, nodding.

"Really? What have you written?" She reached in her bag and handed her the encyclopedia of the Supernatural, Encyclopedia of Zombies and, Dearly Beloved, Dead." She smiled. "I don't come up with the titles." Carol took them and smiled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"We never got on the topic... There's a lot more too, just look for Cheri Jackson."

"That's not you..."

"Oh yeah, I know. i write them anonymously. She pulled out her laptop and typed something in. It was her face book page. There were only paintings that she had done, with the same signature in the corner. The same thing she always did, in high school and college.

"So... what about the sciences part of this?" She smiled.

"Well, I can't tell you much about that..." She bit her lip. "But i work with viruses mostly. Some molecular development, a lot of neurological microbial things, it's a long story, and confusing, I won't bore you with the details." Carol gave her a little bit of a blank stare and blinked.

"I don't know that most of the means..."

"That's ok!" she giggled and hugged her friend.

A few months later...

"Carol!" The woman called, pawing at the door. "Carol! Open the door! Ed? Sophia?" She shrieked, the door slid open, and Ed stood there, glaring at her.

"Where are they?" She exclaimed, her eyes were wild. Carol and Sophia stood to the side. Carol held Sophia like she'd kill anyone that got near her. "Thank the gods!" She breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged them both. "You all have to leave town! Ok..."

"What... why?" Carol asked tiredly.

"Don't ask questions." She said. "I CAN'T tell you, but in a few days everything is going to change, its gunna go to hell baby, and... I can't protect you from it, any more then I can protect you from Ed... But I can give you a heads up. Ed." She said sternly, the man arched his eyebrows. "You are a pig headed son of a whore and horses ass and I hate the very existence that you portray, I want you to die a horrible death and I pray you will, but, you're a paranoid son of a bitch I know that you raped my boyfriend and all, by the way." Ed flinched, wondering how she knew these things.

"How did you-"

"Good, don't try to deny it, that'll save some time, and I know things. In fact, I know almost everything. The point is that I know you have those food packs, and so much more. I need you to take Carol, and Sophia and get them out, take them somewhere safe. And I swear to gods if you don't protect them and defend them both for once in your pathetic life, with your pathetic life I will hunt you down and rip your worthless heart out." Ed blinked, confused. He suddenly realized why he feared her so much.

"Wh-what is it, Alice?"

"A virus, a plague, a horrible plague.. They are going to tell you tomorrow to stay in your homes... but it won't work... please just believe me... I know you've noticed, it's been going on for weeks..."

"What about you? You have to come with us!" She exclaimed.

"I can't… I'm sorry Carol, but I can't." She kissed the woman's cheek and the top of Sophia's head. "I'll meet you in Atlanta, ok? I'll meet you on the highway, I promise... There will be a traffic jam, and I will find you!"

A few days later They were stuck just outside of Atlanta, with Lori, Carl and Shane.

"Where is she..." Sophia asked, staring out in the darkness.

"I don't know baby..." She said absently. The sun started coming up. Carl ran past and bumped into Ed.

"Oh, sorry mister."

'Watch it, kid."

"Sorry." Lori said, catching Carl and wrapping an arm around his chest. "I'm Lori, this is my son, Carl."

"no problem." Ed forced a smile on his face.

"I'm Ed."

"I'm Carol, and this is my daughter, Sophia." Carol said softly.

Days past, and Alice never came.

"Who do you look for, every night?" Lori asked curiously. They had been there near a week, out of food and water, except what Carol shared.

"Her bitch friend."

"ed!" Carol said, tears in her voice. "She... Her names Alice... and she warned us about the zombies... Ed shrugged her off as crazy and then everything she said happened and... well I had already packed... luckily..." She shook her head. "She promised she'd join us here." Her voice broke.

"Shes my god mother... and... she's wonderful..."

"She threatened to kill me." Ed said, snarky.


	2. Chapter 2 Daryl

Chapter 2, Daryl

Daryl laid on the couch, half unconscious. He didn't know what time it was, and for some reason for once, he didn't really care all that much. His boyd hurt. Oh GOD it hurt. There was numbness there too, something like pain but far more nagging. Far more prominent and... needy. It was bitten into his stomach, sort of like a dull ache but... not. He rolled over and tried to open his eyes. He found this quite impossible. His body was feeling heavy, like he was going to pass out.

"Merle?" He called, choking on his saliva. Nothing. "MERLE!" He called again, louder this time, but still a half choked out sob. He rolled over and slammed onto the ground hard. He yelped, and laid still again.

After what seemed like forever a young Daryl forced himself to stumble into the bathroom. He cleared the caked on rank from his eyes and leaned against the sink. Nausea over took him and he opened his mouth, violently bending over the sink, trying to vomit. Of course nothing came up; he hadn't eaten in so long... Daryl became again aware of the dull ache in his stomach. That needy anger, oh yes, that was it. Hunger. He was starving. Literally. He washed his face with half warm water and stared into the mirror. He looked like shit. His eyes were sunken in and lined with black. He traced the pattern of bruises along the edge of his face and frowned. He forced himself away from the sink and somehow managed into the kitchen. He went to the fridge then froze, reading the note plastered there. Discomfort set in.

'If you eat, I'll have to punish you' He recognized the hand writing. He frowned and gagged on the hunger pains that slid through his stomach again. He ran to the sink and tried again to vomit but again nothing came up. He looked around biting hard on his bottom lip. Slowly he turned on the faucet and slurped out of it. He shuddered at the feeling of the water hitting his empty belly. He loved that feeling.

Daryl found another note on the table. It was a list of chores.

Do the Dishes

Laundry

Clean the living room

Scrub the floors...

And the list went on, and finally Daryl put it down and painfully limped to the sink and started to wash the dishes. Soon he fell into the deadening sensation the redundancy of standing and cleaning brought. It took all day but he did finally finish the chores. When he finished he didn't know how he was standing. The bathtub looked more inviting than anything else. Slowly he lowered himself into the warm water. The soon the water was red form his dried blood and he had to drain it and refill it again.

Daryl had never liked being dirty, unlike his older brother, who never bathed. He was in the middle of refilling the tub when he was jolted from a day dream by the car door slamming. He didn't have time to empty the tub and get dressed before his father stormed in. He'd hate to be naked and wet faced with an angry father. So he yanked the plug from the tub and skidded into his room. He scrubbed himself dry with the towel and yanked on his pants- no underwear, he didn't have time. The front door opened and shut.

"Daryl." His father voice snarled gruffly. Daryl yanked on his shirt and peaked out. He came forward and his father smiled. "You did good." He said darkly. "Everything clean. Smells nice." He patted Daryl's shoulder and watched him flinch wildly. His smile grew and he moved his hand, placing it on Daryl's cheek. The teen flinched again and His father patted. Each pat sent an ever more violent flinched through his sons body. This was almost as fun as beating him. Jude mused with a small giggle.

"Are you hungry?" He asked lifting the bag in his other hand up. Daryl froze. Not knowing if he should nod and admit how hungry he was, or just stand there and let his father decide. "C'mon boy I aint got all day!" His father snarled.

"I-I... yes..." He answered. "I didn't eat today..." He mumbled. His father nodded and wrapped his fingers into his hair. He drug him into the kitchen, listening in relish at the soft yelps that left his sons mouth. He pushed Daryl into a seat and threw the burger at Daryl. Daryl waited.

"Go one,e at." Daryl tore into the wrapper and ate. He ate it too fast and the nausea hit him like a slap to the face. He forced himself to keep down the precious nutrients. "Did you bathe?" Daryl nodded.

"Yes." He answered.

"Good..." His father smiled. "Listen I'm having a party tonight, your gunna cater and stay quiet. Don't talk, at all."

"Yes sir."

"I don't care what happens either, if someone talks to you just nod politely and go back into the kitchen."

"Ok."

Over the next few months his father's parties came more and more often; until it got to the point that they were every weekend. And then sometime in Daryl's 15th year they stopped all together. His father had nearly killed Daryl. He rushed him to the hospital. So they took him away from his father. Merle was back in jail by that time, so Daryl was alone.

Daryl frowned deeply, looking up at the house. He hadn't seen his mother in a very long time. It took all of his power to follow the Social worker into the house.

The argument was loud, and she didn't try to keep Daryl from hearing it.

"I don't want him! I want them here about as much as you do, Babe! But I ain't gunna fucking send him back to his father. No fucking way. I won't let the fucker win again. No fucking way." Daryl sat upstairs, eyes on the floor.

"So your other useless son is gunna be here too? Jesus fucking Christ!" His mother didn't answer.

"I have to go to work. Merle will be here in an hour. Let him in, they can sleep in the same room together. Its not like we arne't getting money for this, Andrew. That's the bright side."

Andrew came through the door one day. It was 6 o'clock. Daryl was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. He was lonely and wanted someone to talk to. Merle was gone somewhere, probably drinking. Maybe he was getting a job, maybe finding a place, Daryl mused. Daryl looked up at Andrew. He was standing unsteadily in the doorway.

"Hi Andrew." Daryl said quietly.

"Where are you here?" He asked.

"Uhm... because its only Thursday and I had homework..."

"No, you dumb shit. Why are you HERE?" He snarled. "things were good before you and your useless piece of shit brother came in. And now suddenly its, 'No, Daryl and Merle might where, or why don't you ask Daryl ot help you, or whens Daryl gunna be home?" Andrew mocked Daryl's mothers voice snarkily. "We can't afford that, I have to buy Daryl's school clothes. How old are you?"

"16..." Daryl said in a tiny voice.

"Your old enough to get a job." He snapped. "Why don't you?"

"I-I tried..." The man advanced and looked him deep in the face. Daryl scrambled away, and trapped himself against the arm of the couch. Andrew advanced again, glaring at him. Tears started to prick in Daryl's eyes. "Please don't hit me." He whimpered. Andrew lifted his hand, and Daryl flinched, shielding his face with his hand. Something changed in Andrew's face when the first tears rolled down Daryl's face. His breathing changed. He paused.

"I wont hit you..." He whispered. His voice was husky and deep. "Are you hungry, princess?" He asked and Daryl looked at him, confused. The stench of liquor was on his breath and Daryl was very aware of his body, his hand still raised, he could easily hurt him. So easily.

"Not really." He answered quietly. But his stomach growled in denial "Ok, yeah I am..."

"Lets order pizza." He suddenly smiled. "I got a raise today. So..." Daryl smiled.

"Ok..." he flinched when Andrew moved his hand to cup Daryl's chin. He wiped the stray tears off his cheeks and chuckled. "Don't cry, beautiful. I wont hurt you." Daryl was very confused by the sudden change of behavior. "How about pepperoni?"

"Ok..." Daryl said cautiously.

One the pizza came Andrew was sober enough to laugh at the thought coursing through his brain, but at the same time... He frowned, what would it hurt? Just the little brat sitting on the couch... he wondered how he'd do it.

He hadn't had any in so long! He desperately wanted some. If he had to take it from his step son, then so be it. Daryl went into the kitchen and opened the box. He took two pieces and put them on a plate, then he went back into the living room and sat down. Andrew stared at the way his ass moved behind his pants and couldn't help but smile.

Over the next few days it seemed like everything Daryl did was calling him. enchanting him and begging for his touch.

That night...

Andrew nibbled on Lydia's neck.

"Not tonight baby, I'm tired."

"Oh come on!"

"Not tonight, I have to take my pills and go to sleep."

"Yeah yeah..." He rolled over. Then he stood up. "I'll get them." He went into the bathroom and grabbed her sleeping medication. he brought her two and she took them with out hesitation.

"Maybe tomorrow baby, I'm sorry." She said gently.

"Yeah, whatever." He laid down and waited. With in twenty minutes she was asleep. He waited a little longer and heard Merle get up and leave. He smiled. Everything was falling into place. He moaned and groaned, then rolled over and walked over to the door. He glanced over to his wife and smirked, out cold. Quietly he crept into Daryl's room. The boy was out cold, snoring softly against the sheets. He looked beautiful, displayed out across the bed, nearly completely naked. Andrew smiled, wetting his lips slowly. He walked over to the bed and slid his hand up daryl's partially covered thigh. He moaned a little in his sleep, and shifted over. Andrew's heart started to thus softly in his chest.

"Your so beautiful..." He smirked and slid his hand higher, and hooked his fingers onto Daryl's boxers. He pulled them off slowly, flinching everytime Daryl plan was to be inside daryl and screwing him by the time he woke up. If everything went right, he wouldn't wake up. andrew touched Daryl's pocelain globes gently, and leaned down to kiss each cheek before he opened them. This was the only place on daryl's body not marred by scars. Andrew licked his lips again then stuck two fingers in his mouth. Once they were wet he slipped one inside Daryl. He paused, the boy groaned, still asleep. Slowly Andrew pushed the second in and worked them in and out, until he found the boys prostate. He jolted the second it was touched and groaned. After a minute Andrew paused and removed his fingers. He went to the door and locked it. he walkd back, he hadn't moved. Slowly Andrew replaced his fingers, watched Daryl instinctually move into his touch. He gasped in his sleep, eyes moving wildly behind his lids. Andrew froze when he saw Daryl's eyes open. The boy suddenly jolted forward. He cried out and tried to escape Andrew.

Andrew smirked and caught him easily.

"Shhh, hush now, princess."

"Andrew? What are you-"

"I said hush." Andrew snapped, "Relax baby, it'll feel good."

"What?"

"Hushhh." He put a thumb on Daryl's mouth and pressed it against his perfect pink lips. Daryl pulled back.

"What are you going to do?" Daryl whimpered, feeling a third finger slide into him. He winced.

"You really are a virgin, completely aren't you?" Andrew laugh. "Good." After a moment he added a forth and daryl cried out.

"Ow... st-stop. Ahh..." He whimpered. He squeaked when Andrew rupped his fingers against his prostate. He blushed hottly, and tried to look away. He really didn't comprehend what was going to come next until Andrew withdrew and started to undo the button on his pajama pants.

He started petting his cock with a dark smile on his face. Daryl scrambled away, and Andrew yanked him back.

"I'm gunna fuck that little ass of your sore, princess." He snickered.

"Mom!" Daryl cried.

"Dont even think about it. You really want dear mommy to see you like this." Andrew flipped Dayrl over to his back and shoved his cock in, hilt deep. Daryl shrieked out in surprise. "fucking her lover like a horny slut?" Andrew winced a little at the virginal entrance that squeezed him roughly. "Don't scream." He said, panting. He panted, not wanting to finish too quickly. "she'd make you leave. She'd hate you, and never want to see you again." Daryl sobbed hard. "Don't scream." Andrew panted again, moaning a little. Slowly he started pulling out. Daryl squeaked. "God, I love your sounds, princess." Daryl sobbed again, covering his mouth to keep from screaming. This pain was different then being beaten. It was bad. It hurt in a different way, it twisted in his chest. And there was something else there too, a sort of... pleasure.

"Stop it Andrew... please." He begged, barely able to choke it out past the pain. Andrew just smiled. He moved slowly in again.

"Hush now princess, just give your body a minute... to adjust." Andrew panted out, his face was laced with ecstasy. "Oh damn... your so... tight." He moaned and started thrusting a little harder. Each time Daryl squeaked and whimpered. One of his eyes had pulled closed into a demipermanent wince.

"Mom..." He sobbed quietly. struggling to free himself from the mans strong grip.

"She wont save you, princess." He snapped,drawing out to slam in harder. Daryl covered his mouth again, staring down between his legs. It was strange and rather surreal. Something was actually inside of him, probing in and out like a hungry animal. Andrew placed his hands behind his head and started to rock in and out quickly.

"Please stop..." Daryl whimpered, "Please... please..." He'd never begged before. something about it felt different. "Please..."

"Shh..." He pulled back, and andrew laughed. With each thrust Daryl started to pull away from him, not knowing that he was making it better. "dont fight Daryl... oh Princess... oh... yes..." After a second Andrew released, growling low in his slumped down over Daryl, panting.

Feeling Daryl's arousal trapped under him Andrew tiredly slid downward. He wrapped his mouth around Daryl and started to started to hyperventilate. He covered his face, his shoulders trembling with exhaustion and shame.

"Stop... please... I don't want you too... I- nnngh..." Andrew looked up at his victim with a smiled and he greedily drank it all. Daryl collapsed into a tiny trembling pile.

"C'mon now... don't cry, Princess." Andrew whispered. "Come on..." He purred, helping him to stand. "Lets get you cleaned up." He gently led Daryl into the bathroom. Daryl felt like he could barely stand.

Present...

Daryl jolted awake, shrieking a little bit. His chest rose and fell viciously. He squeezed his eyes shut as he panted. Carol was asleep next to him, afraid to be alone since the happening at the farm just the day before. He saw what caused the nightmare right away. She had rolled over and pulled an arm around his stomach. He slowly pulled ehr off of him and looked around. Glenn was falling asleep at his post and Daryl was wide awake. He walked over to him.

"Hey." He whispered. "I'll take watch, go lie down where I was." He was sleeping between Maggie and Carol, both women had felt cold in the night, and Daryl was like a huge furnace. He literally radiated heat, in the night. Glenn nodded sleepily and wandered over to where the two women slept. Daryl strung his bow and climbed to the top of the rock, eyes carefully watching the horizon for sunrise. He realized a long time before that being touched rekindled the horrible memories that he'd shoved deep inside. Merle knew it, and was always careful not to touch Daryl very often. Night terrors were one thing before the apocalypse. The occasional domestic violence report, annoyed neighbors... but now... they were more dangerous then any of Merle's habits. Carol had hung on to him, around the waist, of all places, for hours the day before and the day before that.


End file.
